15 centímetros
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: "Vamos, Syaoran. Te aseguro que encontrarás una chica que te quiera... Eres guapo, tienes dinero, el futuro asegurado, solo que tienes un pequeño problema." Ajá, un problema muy, muy pequeño. ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría con el pequeño Syaoran Li? Nadie, absolutamente nadie. Porque medir 1.55 no era ningún orgullo.


Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva del Grupo CLAMP.

La historia está basada en "Lovely Complex" únicamente en las estaturas, el resto de la historia es original.

"**15 centímetros"**

**Patética vida. **

Soy patético. Ajá, completamente patético.

Cualquiera podría decir que mi vida era perfecta, o _casi_ perfecta.

¿Por qué lo dirían?

Tengo veintitrés años, soy joven. Provengo de una familia adinerada de China, específicamente de Hong Kong. Claro, es como lo piensan, soy perteneciente al Clan Li. El Clan más antiguo de China y de que él depende la mayor parte económica de China. Soy el único hombre, por lo tanto soy el heredero. Dinero, sí, tenía mucho dinero asegurado. Nunca me ha faltado nada, me crie entre riquezas y entre todos los caprichos que se me dieron en algunas épocas.

Ahora vivo en Japón, en un lugar apartado de las bullas y el ajetreo de la ciudad. Tomoeda, un pequeño pueblo y bastante relajado junto con mis primos, Meiling Li y otro lejano, Eriol Hiraguizawa. Las personas más preciadas de mi vida y también las más insoportables.

Estoy en último año de Ingeniería Civil Industrial, una carrera que me atrajo desde que la vi y que según mis padres era aceptable. Cuando me dijeron eso fue más que nada un "Haz lo que quieras al final tendrás que estudiar Economía y Negocios para heredar la Compañía Li" Y bueno, algo como un pasatiempo, y como no me falta dinero, daba igual.

Vivía con mis primos en un gran departamento, bastante espacioso y con habitaciones muy amplias. Tenemos a un mayordomo, Wei, un ancianito bastante agradable y gracioso que nos ha criado desde que somos pequeños.

Meiling, mi prima, estudia Pedagogía en Educación Parvularia, los niños son su mayor debilidad. Los ama a todos y niño que ve se tiene que llevar un abrazo estrujador de ella. Es bastante guapa, apasionada por la moda y muy graciosa, y sí, bastante molestosa al igual que Eriol.

Al contrario de Meiling y yo, Eriol ya ha terminado sus estudios y está trabajando en una de las empresas de su familia, una por parte de su hermana Kaho, por lo tanto una empresa de Modelaje, bastante relajado y feliz se encuentra el susodicho, también ha encontrado _"el amor de su vida"_. Una joven bajita y risueña, una tal Rika Sasamaki… Creo que era así, ¿O era Sasaki? Bueno, una joven que no se había ganado la aprobación de Meiling apenas la vio. Una porque era aún estudiante de Instituto y dos porque según Meiling era la típica chica _"Soy muy buena por fuera, pero por dentro soy una zorra"_ definición que Eriol reprobó y le costó dos semanas volver a hablarle a Meiling. Las cosas ya se solucionaron, pero cada vez que la invita al departamento es como si el aire fuera tan tenso que hasta con una mirada se podría partir.

Meiling es una chica sin compromisos, vive la vida a su manera, de forma liberal y sin ataduras, por lo que siempre a cada semana tiene algún ligue nuevo, ninguno serio.

Y yo.

Yo seré soltero toda la vida.

Tengo todo lo que cualquier persona pudiera desear. Dinero, una gran familia, una Compañía que sí o sí llegará a mis manos, primos inseparables, independencia, un mayordomo.

Todo.

Todo, menos una pareja.

Para los hombres que he conocido nunca se les ha presentado algún problema conseguir pareja, ni siquiera para el tierno de Yue, un amigo de mi círculo más cercano ha sido un problema, y eso era decir mucho.

Cuando las chicas me veían en algún bar o un pub, se me acercaban de forma emocionada, decían que me encontraban guapo, que les gustaba mi cabello rebelde o mis ojos de color chocolate, pero cuando me pedían salir a bailar se llevaban una enorme decepción, al igual que yo al ver sus rostros.

¿Por qué?

Porque soy bajo.

Ajá, bajo, pequeño, que carezco de estatura. Creo que podría ser el violinista del violín más pequeño del mundo.

Al contrario de mis cuatro hermanas mayores que eran altas sin la necesidad de ocupar tacones, al igual que mi madre o mi padre. O Meiling y Eriol, o de mi círculo de amigos cercanos, yo era la oveja negra de la familia. La oveja chica para ser más claro.

Muchas se rieron en cuanto me vieron de pie, a otras que les inspiré deseo terminé inspirándoles ternura y me apretaban las mejillas, otras no disimulaban su decepción y se iban sin decirme nada. Y otras, decían que les daba igual, que el tamaño no importaba, pero era únicamente por interesadas al dinero como descubría al tiempo después.

Y es comprensible, es jodidamente comprensible que se rieran o que les diera ternura. ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría con un chico que te llega más debajo de los hombros, o que cuando te abrazara no pudieras protegerla con sus brazos y su estatura? Claro, porque el ser alto o al menos del mismo porte inspira seguridad, no podría ni siquiera tomarlas de la mano sin que los demás piensen que sale con su hermano pequeño.

Si yo fuera mujer, tampoco saldría con alguien tan bajo como yo.

Porque puede que fuera multimillonario y que si quisiera me limpiaría las lágrimas con billetes de altas sumas, que tenga un mayordomo, el futuro asegurado, una familia perfecta, pero lo único que no podría tener era la estatura ideal.

Porque medir 1.55 era lo más humillante de mi vida.

Lo más humillante para cualquier chico que no encontrara una joven de su porte, suerte que yo no poseía y que dudaba que poseyera en algún momento.

¿Amor?

No creo en el amor, ya perdí las esperanzas desde hace tiempo al verme defraudado por varias jóvenes que solo buscaban dinero. Traté de ser el novio ideal, caballero y todas las patrañas que querría una joven, pero nada. Cuando les interesa el dinero, no hay nada más de lo que hagas que les interese, a no ser que sea un anillo de diamantes, pero para eso mi estimado amigo, estaba el dinero.

Ya podía ver a mis sobrinos que me sobrepasarían de estatura en unos años más, seguir siendo el motivo de burlas de los jóvenes de la universidad, o en ocasiones hasta de Meiling o Eriol.

Podía tener muchas cosas en la vida, pero no era perfecta, ni siquiera _casi_ perfecta.

Era patética.

La patética vida del pequeño Syaoran Li.

* * *

_¡Y tadáh! Bien, esto es extraño. Nunca he leído alguna historia donde Syaoran sea pequeñito y quise hacerla, no sé si será bien aceptada. Bueno, ustedes me dicen que les parece, si les gusta o no. Ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo de Loco por Kinomoto, seguramente lo subiré esta o la otra semana. Espero que les guste este capítulo y me digan si les parece ver o no la continuación. Cuídense mucho, y les deseo de todo corazón que tengan un próspero año nuevo. _

_Besos, Danii. _


End file.
